


Akashi und Kuroko und der Wintercup

by Nightmary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lies, Manipulation, Mind Games, Truth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was keiner weiß und keiner ahnt außer Kuroko Tetsuya und Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi und Kuroko und der Wintercup

Einerseits sind sie komplett unterschiedlich. Andererseits gibt es wenige Menschen, die sich ähnlicher sein könnten als Kuroko und Akashi. Sie beide sind gut darin diejenigen, die um sie sind zu verwirren, zu täuschen und einzuschätzen. Nur dass Kuroko einen sanften und harmlos erscheinenden Weg wählt und die Aufmerksamkeit von sich selbst hinwegzieht während Akashi aggressiv dafür sorgt, dass er der wichtigste und meistbeachtete im Raum ist, derjenige, der das Recht hat und dessen Anweisungen gehorcht werden muss. Sie sind auch beide gut darin Qualitäten in anderen zu erkennen. Kuroko lenkt manchen Mitspieler subtil in eine Richtung, ohne dass es wirklich bemerkt wird. Schließlich ist er ein Schatten, der im Hintergrund arbeitet. Akashi hingegen weist einen Mitspieler an, wenn er weiß, dass dieser in etwas gut sein wird und er ihm selbst nutzen kann.

Auch Kurokos Qualität hat er entdeckt, weswegen er eine Weile sein Geschöpf in dem Phantom gesehen hat. Doch anders als seine anderen Kreaturen, die Monster, die Basketballspieler das Fürchten lehren können, ist Kuroko nicht allein sein Werk. Er erschafft sich selbst immer wieder neu und entwickelt sich in Richtungen, die Akashi nicht vorher geahnt hat. Während Akashi also die Anfänge von Kurokos Fähigkeiten gesehen hat, sieht Kuroko besser als viele andere Ausmaße Akashis Talent. Kaum einer jedoch außer den beiden selbst hat jemals ihr wahres Zusammenwirken erfahren können. Wenn Kuroko Akashis Schatten wird, hören ihre Gegenüber auf, sich manipuliert zu fühlen und laufen dem heterochromen Augen Akashis noch leichter in die Falle, nicht aus Angst, sondern weil sie glauben, genau das zu wollen, was Akashi beabsichtigt. Der kleine Spieler mit den magentafarbenen Haaren mag es seine Dominanz zu zeigen und offene Unterwerfung zu sehen von den anderen Menschen um ihn herum, die er wie Spielsteine zu benutzen weiß, aber es hat Vorteile mit Kuroko zusammenzuarbeiten. Die Ergebnisse können viel größere Ausmaße annehmen und manche Möglichkeiten kommen nur zustande, weil er einen Schatten hat. Er selbst arbeitet viel im Hintergrund, doch er weiß, er ist auch ein Bühnenspieler. 

Jeder, der einmal gegen Akashi gespielt hat, sei es im Basketball, Schach, Go, Majhong, oder dem Leben an sich, das sein liebstes Spielfeld ist, weiß, welcher Teufel sich in dem jungen Mann verbirgt. Was jedoch wenige andere wissen ist, dass auch Kuroko eine zweite Seite hat. Und die Generation der Wunder war eines der Spielbretter an denen die beiden insgeheim ihre beiden Seiten gegeneinander und miteinander haben spielen lassen, nachdem sie einander erkannt und begriffen haben. Manches mal haben sie einander gehasst, manches mal einander fasziniert, doch nicht lange waren sie im Stande einander zu täuschen. Und während Akashi zunächst wütend war, als Kuroko anfing die selben Spielsteine wie er selbst zu nutzen, begeisterte es ihn bald darauf einen Gegenspieler gefunden zu haben. Ihre erste Partie ging bis sich die Generation der Wunder voneinander verabschiedete. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Momoi und Murisakibara blieben weiterhin abrufbare Spielsteine, doch bis sie erneut aufeinander trafen, schufen sie sich weitere.  
Und wieder faszinierten sie einander.

Immer noch kennt nur Akashi die zweite Seite von Kuroko und immer noch weiß nur Kuroko welche Ausmaße Akashis Manipulationen wirklich haben können, denn obwohl Akashi andere sehen lässt, was sich in ihm verbirgt, hält er ihnen doch weiter ein Trugbild hin, und keiner außer Kuroko weiß dies, schließlich sind die besten Lügen diejenigen, die ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthalten. Der kleine blauhaarige Gegenspieler hat sich erneut in die Herzen anderer eingeschlichen und es beeindruckt Akashi, wie viel er erneut erreichen konnte. Hingegen ist Kuroko immer noch bezaubert von Akashis Fähigkeit Gehorsam zu erhalten, als er ihn und die anderen ehemaligen Mitglieder der Generation der Wunder vor den Wintercupspielen zu sich ruft. Nun da diejenigen, die sie beide entweder offen oder geheim geformt und beeinflusst haben, gegeneinander und sie selbst antreten, ist das Spiel noch interessanter als zuvor. Beide wissen, sie werden dafür sorgen, dass sie am Ende auf einem wirklichem Spielfeld und vor den Augen alle gegeneinander antreten werden. Dafür werden sie sorgen, ohne jedoch den anderen zu zeigen, wie viele Trümpfe sie wirklich in der Hinterhand halten.

Kuroko wird weiterhin im Verborgenem bleiben und Akashi seine eigenen Fäden ziehen. Als Kurokos neuer Spielstein auftaucht und Akashi Midorimas Schere nimmt und ihm fast ein Auge aussticht, sieht er kurz, wie etwas in Kurokos Auge aufblitzt, nur um sich dann in eine Mischung aus gut gespielter Sorge und stoischem Fremdsein, das Kuroko so oft ausstrahlt, zu verändern. Es ist ihr kleines Geheimnis, das wieder einmal keiner außer ihnen sieht oder auch nur ahnt. Sie beobachten einander. Zwei Puppenspieler, die sich anlächeln und darauf vorbereiten den unsichtbaren Kampf zu beginnen.

Bevor sie aber persönlich gegeneinander spielen, widmen sie einander ihre Vorrunden. Wie eine Reihe guter Aperitifs und Vorspeisen zeigen sie einander ihr Können. Keiner verpasst ein Spiel des anderen, spielen sie gleichzeitig, so schauen sie sich abends Wiederholungen der Spiele des jeweils anderen an. Akashi ist entzückt zu sehen, dass Kuroko immer noch ein guter Schauspieler ist, er weiß, wenn er ihm zusieht, dass jedes Spiel dem Drehbuch des anderen entspringt, auch wenn es niemand je für möglich halten würde. Kuroko streut Drama und Spannungsbögen, schreibt Geschichten von Verrat, List, Freundschaft, Stärke, Mut und Zusammenhalt, nur sie beide wissen, dass nichts davon echt ist und keines der Spiele Züge hat, die nicht der Schatten herbeigeführt hat. 

Akashi zeigt ihm im Gegenzug wie er nicht weniger virtuos seine Mannschaft und ihre Gegner lenkt und unterwirft, er hat keine vorgeschriebenen Drehbücher, die er andere Menschen spielen lässt, ohne dass sie es bemerken, ist aber geübt in der Improvisation, variiert und entscheidet spontan, wie er andere Menschen in den Untergang führt, oder ihnen kurz Sicherheit und ein gutes Gefühl vermittelt, nur um diese dann zu zerstören. Schon damals, als sie in einem Team waren, waren dies ihre jeweiligen Stärken und schon damals konstruierte Kuroko manches Schaustück und Akashi manche improvisierte Vernichtung.

Doch es ist eine Weile her und nun zeigen sie einander, was sie in der Zwischenzeit erreicht haben. Kuroko hat weiter an seinem Charakter gearbeitet, ihn ausgebaut und geschmückt. Die Selbstdisziplin, die er hatte, ist gewachsen und Akashi ist fasziniert davon, wie der andere sich selbst von allen seinen Spielfiguren am besten zu lenken weiß. Außerdem hat Kuroko offensichtlich mehr Informationen angesammelt. In seinem Kopf sind Hintergrundinformationen zu jedem Spieler des Wintercups, die er zur Aufstellung seiner Stücke verwendet, weiß Akashi.

Hingegen hat Akashi sein Talent andere Talente zu erkennen erweitert und ist noch fähiger darin geworden andere zu dominieren. Auch er kennt viele Informationen, aber seine Sammlung ist im Vergleich zu Kurokos innerer Datenbank winzig. Für seine Spielweise braucht er nicht ganz so viel wie der andere. Aber beide haben dennoch eine große Anzahl an Beobachtungen und Analysen im Hinterkopf.

Wie stets können sie einander unterhalten.


End file.
